


Reed900 birthday

by AnnaTheHank



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTheHank/pseuds/AnnaTheHank
Summary: RK900 and Gavin celebrate Gavin's birthday





	Reed900 birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm very creative at coming up with titles.

Gavin woke up and rubbed his eyes. He looked over at the clock on his bedside table. It said 10:13. That couldn’t be right. Gavin reached over and grabbed his phone but it only confirmed the time. He sat up, looking around the room. The sunlight filtered in through the silk window curtains, creating a soft light, and the window had been opened, a gentle breeze filling the room.

Gavin stretched and stood up. He heard sizzling coming from the kitchen and sniffed at the air. Someone was cooking bacon. And making coffee. Gavin threw some clothes on and wandered down the hall.

“Nines?” He said, spotting the android at the stove. 

Nines turned around, smiling softly at him. “Good morning, detective,” he said. He turned back around, flipping the bacon over in the frying pan. “I trust you slept well.”

“Uh, yeah,” Gavin said. He looked around, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m not crazy right? It is Monday?”

“Whether or not you are crazy is still up for debate,” Nines said with a chuckle. Gavin rolled his eyes. “But yes, it is Monday.”

“Funny,” Gavin grumbled. He poured himself a mug of coffee. “You turned off my fucking alarm didn’t you?”

“Considering that you have the day off,” Nines said, transferring the bacon toa plate with eggs, “I figured you would want to sleep in.” He handed the plate to Gavin.

Gavin took the plate and squinted at him. “It’s not my day off.”

“Yes it is.” Nines nodded at the calendar on the wall. The words ‘day off’ had been written in neat red ink.

Gavin sighed. “You know don’t you.”

“Know what?” Nines asked, raising an eyebrow. He turned around and started cleaning the frying pan.

“Don’t play dumb,” Gavin said, taking a bite out of one of the bacon strips. “It doesn’t suit you. I know you know today’s my birthday.”

“Oh is that today?” Nines asked.

Gavin groaned. “Look. I appreciate the breakfast okay? But I don’t like parties and I really don’t like people celebrating my birthday. There’s no need to celebrate being a year closer to death.”

Nines spun back around, resting his hands against the counter and leaning back. Gavin cursed to himself. The android sure did fill out that shirt well.

“I have absolutely nothing planned for this perfectly normal monday.”

Gavin squinted at him, studying his face for any signs of what exactly he did have planned for this day. Nines gave him a little half smile and Gavin couldn’t just not step forward and kiss him. 

“You better not have,” Gavin warned him. 

*

After eating Gavin took a shower and got dressed properly. Since he had the day off he might as well put it to good use and get some things done. 

“Oh good, you’re dressed to go out,” Nines said, standing by the door, holding Gavin’s coat. “I had some errands to run as well.” He helped Gavin into his coat. “Perhaps I could accompany you today?”

Gavin raised an eyebrow at him. The android still had a soft expression on his face, no facial tics giving away any information about what was going on in his mind. “Fine,” he said. “But I’m driving.”

Nines held the door open for Gavin. “Of course.”

They drove to the mall, Nines looking out the window, humming softly to himself.

“What are you humming?” Gavin asked, glancing at him.

“Oh. It’s just a song I heard on the radio this morning,” Nines said, turning his now-annoying smile to Gavin. 

“Well cut it out,” Gavin said. 

“Sorry,” Nines said. He leaned forward and flicked the car radio on. 

Gavin glanced at him. It wasn’t like the android to find sitting in silence uncomfortable. “You okay?”

Nines raised his eyebrows and cocked his head to the side a bit. “Of course, detective. All systems fully operational.”

Gavin groaned and rolled his eyes. This was going to be an annoying day.

*

“Before we go in, detective,” Nines said, stopping Gavin before he got out of the car. “I wanted to revisit an old conversation.”

He knew it. He fucking knew it. 

“Hey, you still have time to call everyone off from whatever you were planning tonight,” Gavin said.

“Not that,” Nines said. “As I have nothing planned.” Gavin didn’t believe him for a second. “I know that you dislike public displays of affection, but I was wondering if you would permit me to hold your hand while we’re out today.”

Gavin leaned back and studied the android. Nines was looking down at his hands, the fingers twiddling in his lap. He had a slight blush. 

“Uhm.” Mostly everyone else would be at work. So it wasn’t like anyone they knew would see them. At it was a week day so it shouldn’t be too crowded… “Yeah, sure. Whatever.”

“Thank you, Gavin.” Nines leaned over and kissed Gavin on the cheek. 

Gavin shook his head and got out of the car, trying not to let the android see him smile.

“So what exactly is it you need to buy?” Gavin asked, letting Nines grab his hand as they entered the mall.

“Soap,” Nines responded. 

“Soap?”

“Yes.”

“Aren’t you like, immune to diseases,” Gavin said. His palm started to sweat a little and he hoped Nines didn’t notice. “What do you need to use soap for?”

“Just because I can’t get sick doesn’t mean those I come in contact can’t.” He raised their joined hands to make a point. “You don’t know where these hands have been, Detective.”

Gavin scoffed and pulled their hands back down. “Well look, there’s that scenty soap and candle store,” he said, pointing to the right. “I gotta go get some new shirts over there,” he pointed to the left. “So I’ll just meet you back here in a bit, okay?”

“Okay.” 

Nines let go of Gavin’s hand and entered the store. Gavin hung around, watching Nines for a bit. The android browsed the shelves and picked up a bottle every now and then, sniffing it. Satisfied, Gavin went to the store across the hall and got the shirts he needed.

When he walked back out of the storm, he didn’t see Nines in the store. Gavin frowned and spun around to scout the rest of the mall. He spun right into Nines.

“Jesus,” Gavin said. “Don’t just stand behind people like that.”

“I’m sorry, Detective,” Nines said. “I spotted the cookie store over there and thought I would get you one.” He held up a medium sized box. 

Gavin took it from him, eyeing up the bag he was holding. “I told you I didn’t want any gifts,” he mumbled.

“It’s not a gift,” Nines said. Gavin raised an eyebrow. “Okay, well, technically it’s a gift. But I assure you I would have bought you one even if it wasn’t your birthday.”

Okay. That was probably true. Gavin still opened the box to check that it didn’t have any birthday themed icing on it. It didn’t. 

“Was there anything else you needed to do?” Gavin asked. “I really just needed the shirts was all.”

“No, I’m all done.” Nines said. “Perhaps you’d like to go out for lunch somewhere?” Gavin squinted. “Your treat,” he added with a wink.

“You don’t even eat anything,” Gavin said, leading Nines back towards the car.

“True,” Nines said, grabbing Gavin’s hand again. “But I do enjoy watching you eat.”

“You realize how creepy that sounds right?” Gavin asked.

“I suppose I could have phrased that better.”

*

Gavin decided he was more comfortable just grabbing a burger on the way home and eating it in his apartment. 

“Would you like to watch a movie?” Nines asked. He set his bag down on the coffee as Gavin flopped down on the couch. “I believe I have something you would be interested in.”

Gavin squinted at him as Nines pulled a DVD out of the bag.

“I fucking knew you weren’t buying soap,” he said.

Nines tilted his head. “But I did buy soap, detective.” He reached back into the bag and pulled out a bottle, showing it to him.

Gavin humphed and bit into his burger. He watched Nines set the movie up, chewing slowly. Nines smiled at him and sat down on the couch. He placed his hand on the man’s knee and focused his attention on the television. Gavin kept glaring at him as he ate.

After Gavn was done eating Nines turned his head sharply to him. 

“Jesus,” Gavin said jumping back slightly.

“You aren’t watching the movie,” Nines said.

“Well, you’re acting all weird,” Gavin said. 

Nines paused the movie and turned to face him properly. “I’m sorry, Detective. I’m just in a good mood today.”

“Why?”

“Well.” Nines grabbed Gavin’s hands, the blush returning to his face. “You may see your birthday as being one year closer to death,” he started, “but to me it means one more year that my love has existed on earth.”

Gavin swallowed, his mouth turning dry. “Oh.”

“I know you wouldn’t want to make a big deal out of it or anything,” Nines continued. “But I very much enjoyed spending the day with you. I enjoy spending everyday with you but it feels so much different when we don’t have to work and can just enjoy each other's company.”

Gavin tried not to smile, but he failed. He rubbed the back of his head. “I can’t imagine I’ve been the best of company today,” Gavin said. He sighed. “I’m sorry I was so grumpy. I like spending the day with you too.”

Nines smiled and pulled Gavin into a kiss. Gavin blushed and looked away. 

“You can’t just kiss people without warning,” he said.

“I’m sorry, Detective,” Nines said. “I’m going to kiss you know.”

He grabbed Gavin’s chin and pulled his head back for another kiss. 

It was the best birthday Gavin had in years.


End file.
